Trusting black sheep
by Bat-dove
Summary: Wally West, Kid Flash, hero, science brain, nephew of Flash, baby of the rogues... wait what? Oh boy Wally's in for it now. And on another note, anyone else think that rogues should have their own category in the character section?
1. Chapter 1

**Might make it multi chapter if you guys like it. I don't know. I don't care.**

Wally and the rogues were something else. The rogues remembered many things about him. Some things they would never tell another soul. He was their baby after all. Each had stories on how they met the kid. His warm bright smile. His undying loyalty and his acceptance of them.

Some of the rogues though, they learned that even their baby isn't above everything.

They'd send bouquets every year for him. Begonias, a bay leaf, bells of Ireland, bittersweet, oleander and borage in one. Burnets, buttercups, cactus, calendula, yarrow and coreopsis in another. A few crocuses in a vase nearby with Baby Flash written on it.

He would smile and take the flowers back to his home. He embraced them and the thought put behind them. He would thank the villains at their favorite bar where they would deny it, but with them they carried Eucalyptus Wally would still thank them and run off.

Though what Wally didn't know was that whenever it came around this time of year, there were arguments made with the rogues that did this. For though two vases were filled with many flowers, one was filled with many of one kind of flower.

"I say he's a Hyacinth. Red and Blue," said Boomerang arguing of what they were going to put into the vase.

"No! Marjoram is a better choice!" Trickster yelled at Boomerang. Boomerang hit him outside of his head.

"Yellow rose means friendship," said Piped Piper muttering to himself.

"Bit late to argue don't you think?" Cold said with a slightly amused look on his face, "You all were taking so long I just ordered Crocus."

"No!" James cried out, "We don't want to remind him of… that," he said now getting softer.

"Nothing's going to change the past. That man… he's out of our baby's life. And good riddance to the man."

"No deserves what our baby went through," muttered Trickster. Cold nodded thinking back a few years ago. He couldn't believe he never forgot the date. Not the date when he first met the kid (April 29th) but the day when he had learned about the little baby. The day he realized the rogues would have to take care of him.

It was a normal fight against Flash. It was Boomerang, Piper, Trickster and himself against the two Flashes. Baby Flash had charged at James in order to get his gun away from him. It looked like two kids having a good time. Dangerous but amusing. But when Baby Flash's uniform got a bit torn up and white crisscrossed skin showed through his uniform, things started to go downhill. For one, a look of bewilderment came to Flash's face. Like he had never seen the marks before. He quickly took us down in our shock and ran over to baby Flash.

"What happened?" he asked in a concerned voice. Baby Flash blinked at him and then looked to the ground.

"It's nothing," he said. The rogues would never forget what they were about to see.

"NOTHING!" Flash yelled, "Kid, you're covered in scars! That's not nothing."

A small pool of tears gathered in Baby Flash's eyes but he just blinked them away. He darted off giving Cold a look at his back. He had scars. Crisscrossing all over. Obviously made by blades and leather. Abuse.

None of the rogues used leather or blades. In Gotham maybe. But in central it was mostly guns and explosives. Most of which the Flashes healed fast enough from. So it was obviously something at home. But wasn't Flash his dad?

Apparently not. So the kid would need someone to look after him since he wasn't too keen on letting people know something was wrong.

The flowers came later. A year later he left flowers for him at a restaurant he had seen them eat at before. He started with a single flower, Tea rose. It was simple. It meant he would never forget. Not that Baby Flash had any idea what the flower meant. He smiled at the flower nonetheless. And once Boomerang, Trickster and Piper got word that Cold did that, they joined in. Someone had to help Cold watch over their baby after all.

**Bells of Ireland mean good luck  
Bay leaf means strength  
Bittersweet means truth  
Burnets mean a merry heart  
Buttercups mean Cheerfulness  
Cactus means endurance and warmth  
Calendula means joy  
Coreopsis means always cheerful  
Crocus means cheerful; abuse not  
Eucalyptus means protection  
Hyacinth means games and sports; rashness  
Red meaning play  
Blue meaning constancy  
Marjoram means joy and happiness  
Oleander means caution, beware  
Yarrow means health and healing**

**Also I have learned the flowers for my month. Is it wrong that I have Asters and Gladiolis? I mean… Robin's word is my flower for goodness sakes! ALL VIRGOS HAVE ASTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-wh-whoa!" Wally yelped as he slipped on his butt. He shook his head and put his hands on the ground. He tried to stand up. He made back to his wobbly feet only for him to fall flat on his back. He groaned in pain.

"Aw… Baby!" said a chipper yet concerned voice. A slight scrapping sound screeched in Wally's ears. The next thing he knew he felt a pair of sturdy hands lift him off his feet.

"You alright Baby Flash?" said a gruffer voice with the same concern. Little eleven year old Kid Flash looked up at the face of Captain Cold. The man in his uniform, the same warm coat that made Wally envious earlier before he was given a Kid Flash parka. Which looked a lot like Captain Cold's parka, only it was a faded yellow and had a lightning bolt that matched the Flash's own on his back. His hood was down though as they already knew of his brilliant red hair.

He sighed. Why did they bother to ask? He was _Kid Flash_ for goodness sakes. He got _kidnapped_ by them almost monthly. Earlier that day he was kidnapped by Mirror Master while Flash was trying to catch Weather Wizard. Wally was on tornado duty. He was supposed to get rid of all the twisters so that Flash could focus on catching the wizard and the people and property remained relatively safe. He was looking for another twister and in that second a hand reached out and grabbed him by his collar.

In retrospect, standing with his back to a glass window was a bad idea, considering that he lived in the same town as Mirror Master. But he was fairly new to the gig so he was more annoyed than anything. Apparently they had kidnapped him to teach him an "important" lesson. One that he swore if his Godfather got wind of this… he shuddered to think of what might transpire.

"I don't really have to learn this do I?" he asked innocently. Cold smirked at ruffled the kid-napped red head's hair.

"How else are you supposed to get around in the artic if you don't know how to ice skate?" he asked. Wally's face turned a brilliant scarlet. He averted his green eyes from the rectangular mask of the elder villain, "I mean, Flash is terrible up north. He slips and slides everywhere. Though funny that may be you should be prepared."

"That and its fun!" James proclaimed skating a circle around Cold and Wally. Cold gave James a look as he grabbed the now steady Kid Flash's wrist. Wally barely stayed upright as James dragged him around the ice in quick and foreign motions to the shock of Kid Flash.

"It's fun to fall on your butt?" Wally questioned. James smirked and pulled Wally into a hug. Wally just shook his head in the taller boy's chest as he held on so he would not fall.

"No silly. Grab the back of my jacket. I'll go slow," he said with his trademark smile. Wally sheepishly smiled back as he grabbed James coat.

"I should really be getting home," Wally said.

"Not until you can get out of the rink on your own!" yelled Hartley who was sitting in a chair reading a book. Wally stuck his tongue out at the older boy in annoyance. Why wasn't he out here to suffer too? This wasn't fair. And no, he was not pouting.

"But I can't skate," he complained.

"Practice," Cold said skating next to the two boys.

"But-"

"No buts Baby Flash. You'll get the hang of it."

"It's Kid Flash!" Wally squeaked at him. Cold just laughed as he made his way out of the ring and Mirror Master stepped in.

"Hi!" James sang as Mirror Master made his way over to the two.

"Does every rogue know how to skate?" asked Wally who was awestruck at how easily they moved about.

"Everyone but Uncle Mick!" James sang. Wally barely realized that his brain connected his name with Heat wave.

"Heat wave can't skate?" Wally asked innocently. Mirror Master nodded.

"Too busy melting the ice to learn how," he explained.

"That's silly," Wally laughed.

"That's Uncle Mick for you," said James nonchalantly.

"You sound underwhelmed," Wally pointed out.

"Underwhelmed? No I think I'm whelmed," he said now in thought.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Don't ask," said Mirror Master, "It'll save you some brain cells."

Wally merely nodded.

"And don't worry. Your teacher should be here any minute to teach you."

"Teacher?"

"Didn't Cold tell you? His sister's gonna teach you. Golden Glider."

"Aunt Lisa?" Wally asked without thinking. James stopped making Wally crash into him. He nearly fell when he was pulled into yet another, James initiated hug.

"OH! You really are our baby!"

Four and a half years later.

Wally knew it was the day after his sixteenth birthday but he really needed to send the rogues a thank you. Without them he probably wouldn't have even made it to the queen on time. He smirked as he came up with the perfect gift. They always sent him flowers. So he'd send some in return.

Which was why he was at a florist as Wally West.

"Hello. Can I help you?" asked a perky voice. Wally turned and smiled at the help.

"Do you happen to have Agrimony? The flower that means… um," he said now rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Gratitude?" she asked.

"Yeah that's it!" he said excitedly, "Now what would go with it?"

"So who's it for?" the girl asked, "Your mom? Relative? Girlfriend?"

Wally's face flushed, "A group of friends. They had me learn something a while ago and I finally got to use it."

"Oh so it's late," she said, "Perfect for Eupatorium."

"Eu-pa-what-ium?"

"A flower known for lateness," she said happily. Wally thought for a second.

"Okay sure. That one too."

"Want us to deliver-"

"NO NO NO!" he said quickly, "I mean, it's on my way. No need to bother you," he said taking the flowers and heading down to the rogues hideout. He hoped that they weren't there. He did not want to be kidnapped again with the reason that 'he dropped a gift so he must stay for dinner and games' again.

**Well. This was weird. This idea plagued me to the point I could feel the coolness of an ice cube in my mouth for an entire day. And the Flowers? I thought it would be sweet. Probably going to be a running joke like Bat Flash in Watching Over. Oh well. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

James smiled as he felt warm pressure on his shoulder. It was one of those rare lazy days where eveyone was calm. Proof of that was the fact that Baby Flash was fast asleep on his shoulder. Despite vehemetly denying being their baby, it was times like this that reminded them that he as still a pure hero.

"Night come to us," Hartley sang softly taking a seat next to Wally, slowly stroking his hand through his red hair, "Sing to us your sweet sirens' so-ong. Let us fly to dream land

Let us hear your song...

The morning dove shall wake us at the brink of dawn...

As the lark shall sleep.

The nightengale trills her tune

Her love pure as saints...

To tell of wondrous dreams...

Made from family love..."

James closed his eyes hearing the tune, placing his head on Wally's making Hartley move his hand. Hartley let out a small smile seeing his little brothers sleep. He then frowned as his eyes trailed to Wally's ribs. James didn't know. He didn't see the blood. Hartley was going to have to steal some more cameras. How else was he supposed to keep an eye on his little psuedo brother who happened to be a hero? Because he was not goimg to the capes for that if they weren't already ding their job to protect them. Unless...

* * *

"How did you get this number?" asked a rather gruff voice.

"You don't need to know," Hartley answered, "Just protect our baby and I'll send you the'Pop Music' formula."

Hartley heard some grumbling over the phone and he knew he had won. It was good being in 'business' with Question.

* * *

Wally opened his eyes slowly as slight pain shoots up his side. He hissed as he remembered _how_he had gotten that spectacular injury. God he _hated_magic. Stupid witch boy. He tried to sit up when he felt something on his head. He shifts his eyes to see James sleeping on him. He groans slightly in annoyance.

"James... James," Wally moans trying to move the older boy off of him. Unfortunatly... James is a sleep hugger. So when Wally tries to get him off James hugs him tightly around the waist making Wally flinch.

"Hartley... if you're here... get James off of me," he griped. Hartley walks into the room with a slight smile.

"My Little Pony is on,"he said making Wally pale and waking the sleeping Trickster.

"FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!" he cried out happily holding Wally close as he turned on the television. Hartley smirked. This would give him time to install those cameras with the other rogues.

**I needed to update. I know its poop. I am writing this on an old kindle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is a short, from the denizen of madness. I **_**really**_** thought this was hilarious. Warning, use of OC. Not important and will most likely not be used again. I don't own Call me Maybe either. **

"Please Wally?" begged Andrea.

"You want me… and James… to be your wingmen?" he asked

"Yes! There was this super kawaii guy that I met a week ago and I really want to ask him out!"

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

"And who is this guy?" Wally asked as ice formed in his stomach, things always had a way of either ending badly or scarring him for life at school.

"He's a really mysterious hottie with long red hair and _the_ sexiest green eyes ever!" she squeed. Wally thought for a moment on who this person could be but all he could think of for guys with red hair were Roy and Hartley. And Roy wasn't local.

"You mean Hartley?" he asked.

"Uh huh. I tried to ask him out but he turned me down!"

_I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

Wally averted his eyes. To tell her or let her figure it out on her own…

"Hey Wally!" yelled chipper James as he ran over to Wally throwing an arm around his shoulder, "Who's your friend?"

"Andrea. She's in our advanced chem. Remember?" Wally asked. Despite contrary beliefs, James was very good with chemicals. Heck, he had to be given his weapons of choice.

"Ah yes. And what cha talkin about?" he asked innocently.

"She wants us to be wingmen," Wally said hoping James will say something like 'But the rogues are robbing a bank tonight…' or something.

"Sounds like fun!"

Wally paled slightly and Andrea jumped in the air enthusiastically.

"Thanks you guys! Meet me at the Karaoke place in town!" she said running off. James smiled as Wally glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way_

Wally sat down in a chair inside 'Ka-Ka-Karaoke Central' next to James as Andrea walked over.

"He's here! How do I look? Too much? Too little?" she asked gesturing to herself in a plaid skirt, white shirt and sweater vest. Wally couldn't help but think about how hurt she would be later…

"Oh my god he's looking this way!" she whisper yelled to the two boys.

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

Hartley looked over with a slight tick in his eyes looking at their table. He was wearing his typical civilian wear, a grey hoodie and ripped jeans. Music was blaring but he didn't seem to care. His eyes were locked in their direction. He seemed to be about to leave.

_Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?_

Andrea ran up to Hartley and grabbed his arm.

"Hi," she said. He peered over her shoulder.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,_

"Hi I'm Andrea. I saw you last week and I think you're really cute," she began.

_But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

"Would you go out with me?" she asked batting her eye lashes. James, being oblivious.

"I thought we were supposed to be wingmen. Not watching a show," he said to Wally. A smirk came to Hartley's face. He walked around Andrea and walked toward the table Wally, James and earlier Andrea had been sitting, grabbing the mic from the stage and put it up to his mouth.

"Hey, I've known you forever, and this is crazy, but here's my number," he sang pulling out a piece of paper with something written on it and handed it to James with a wink, "So call me maybe."

"That's fine and dandy and all," James began without skipping a beat, completely unaware of the dumbfounded look from Andrea and the random hoots and jeers from the other people in the place, "But I already have your number. It's on speed dial."

Wally began to laugh as Hartley resisted the urge to face palm.

"Uh no James, he was asking you out," Wally explained quietly.

"Out? Like outside? Are we kidnapping the baby again?" he asked Hartley. Hartley sighed, shrugged his shoulders and grabbed one of Wally's arms while James grabbed the other. One day he'd be able to really get a straight answer from James. One day.

**Prompt: Gay people are women's kryptonite. Do not question. I accepted this.**


	5. Chapter 5

"He's got a girl," Piper said aloud looking at the tabloids. The rogues looked at Hartley like he had gone crazy. They knew he was gay but why fret of some famous guy?

"Who is it?" James asked with interest.

"Baby Flash," he said with wide eyes tossing James the magazine. The other rogues eyes widened as they quickly gathered around James.

"That's not his girl," Cold growled with a tale-tell smirk.

"This is a little girl. Says here she's the queen he delivered a heart to recently. Says he ran across the country in the snow storm…"

"Didn't you help make that?" asked James innocently.

"Nah. Couldn't do it. Had a cold that day," he said indifferently. Boomerang and Mirror Master laughed at their "leader's" ironic setback. James sat for a moment thinking.

"But, y'know, he _is_ getting to be about the age that he's gonna start noticing girls… What if he starts dating a hero… or-or someone from another gallery!" he yelled out with wide blown eyes. The other rogues looked at one another about to shrug it off when it clicked.

Sure he was their baby. But babies always tried to grow up and leave.

"Well," Cold said in a way that made it sound like he had a plan, "We'll just have to… _find_ a girl for him won't we?"

The group smirked as they all began thinking of people to "ask".

**Okay this is a part one. I want possible interview candidates. They can be heroes, villains, civilians, anyone who works with his age and someone that at least one of the rogues can get along with. Please! I need ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

"We ready?" Piper asked looking at the other rogues. At the moment they had nine people who were… not happy with their predicament of being kidnapped by the rogues despite them telling each one that it was for the greater good. The rogues nodded with smirks on their face as they heard the oh so familiar arguing between Trickster and Baby Flash as he was dragged into the room where things were really going to get interesting.

The Room…

"What the heck!?" Kid Flash yelled as he was being strapped down into a seat. Granted he wouldn't really run unless someone was going to get hurt or they were going to embarrass him greatly… he was guessing they were going to do the latter. James flipped the other chair in front of Wally around and sat down facing him but sitting backwards in the chair.

"We know that you are getting older. And with getting older you start noticing some things," he said simply not really noticing how Wally was paling.

"Uh… Tricks? You really don't have to… I mean Flash already went through-"

"So we found you some candidates!" he proclaimed happily. Wally's eye twitched as James smiled. He abruptly stood up and moved the chair back so it was facing Wally, "Now be a good baby while we bring in the candidates kay?"

And with that he merrily skipped out of the room.

A moment later a girl his age was pushed into the room followed by the audible click of the door locking.

"What in the name of-"

"Holy Batman," he muttered. Truthfully he did know her. Not in person but from stories from a little bat and online chats that he later discovered _was_ the famed person of many of Robin's stories. The girl looked at him, red hair that seemed very similar to his only a tad bit darker and darker green eyes that reminded him of Roy. Of course her eyes narrowed at seeing who she was with.

"Flash Kid?" she questioned.

Outside the room.

"I can't believe she said our baby's name wrong!" Trickster complained, "This is all your fault!" he said pointing at Heat wave who had nominated the Gotham girl. Heat wave shrugged his shoulders.

"Gordon's a good girl. She's got the money and gingers always get along," he stated back.

The Room

"Can't you _ever_ get my name right?" he muttered making her smirk.

"Puh-lease. You're shorty's friend. There is no way I am not going to give you a hard time."

Wally's face turned red.

"Can't you get me out of here?" he hissed. She merely raised a brow and her eyes flickered over to a rather obvious camera. Wally groaned.

"Dammit," he muttered.

"Do you at least know what's going on? Trying to get a straight answer out of Trickster is like going into the minotaur's maze without a string."

"AND TIME!"

With that James ran in, grabbed Barbra by the wrist and dragged her out only to push another person in. And boy did she stand out.

"The hell is going on!" she yelled. She had pink hair that seemed to defy gravity and matching eyes filled with anger and annoyance. Wally blinked.

"Got me," he said rolling his eyes. The girl looked at him for a second and scoffed.

"Who are you supposed to be? A baby Flash?" she questioned making Wally groan.

"And who are you supposed to be? A rogue?!" he snapped back. Only his rogues called him Baby Flash and that annoyed the crap out of him.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am the valedictorian of the Hive Academy!" she yelled back at him, "I have exemplary control of my powers and have my own followers."

Wally blinked with indifference.

"What?" she asked.

"Sorry, you are just really cute when you're mad."

Her face held a light blush before she smacked him across the face.

"NO ABUSIVE!"

The door flew open and James, Hartley and Cold dragged out the angry pinkette, and Heat wave tossing in a new girl. Dark hair, deep soulful eyes. He blamed James.

Outside the room…

"And who is this chick?" asked Boomerang.

"Some girl from Baby Flash's school. She's a journalist!"

"Wouldn't that be bad if she learned who our baby was without our permission?"

James was silent for a second before pulling her out of the room and sticking someone else in there.

"What the-?"

"Not now Linda it's time for you to go home," he said pushing her out the door of the rogue's base.

The room

Wally felt like he really needed to laugh when he saw his lab partner taken out before she could go reporter on his ass and the great blond pain in his ass archer so "elegantly" shoved into the room.

Outside the room

"James…"

"Yes?"

"Who is that?" Hartley asked. James smiled as he opened a box of pokki (He had recently obtained a strange obsession for the Japanese treats) and sticking one in his mouth.

"'member when I said that an assassin owned me favor?" he asked innocently. Boomerang raised his brow, Hartley nodded and everyone else just looked confused.

"Turns out she has a sister Baby Flash's age! So I called in a solid!"

The group was silent for a second.

"What the hell did you do?" Cold finally asked.

"You don't want to know," Hartley groaned.

The Room.

"Oh great. Just how I wanted to spend my day," Artemis grumbled seeing Wally tied in a chair as Kid Flash.

"Look 'Princess'… this isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my day either," he said now on the receiving end of yet another one of Artemis's famed glares that clearly said that she blamed him. He tried to raise his hands up to make a point but alas they were still bound by the dastardly chair, "It isn't my fault!"

"I know," she said, "I hate Cheshire," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Nothing Kid Idiot."

Outside the room.

"I don't like her," Hartley said.

"I second that," Cold said. Others nodded and James raised a brow.

"I think that they are adorable!"

"Forget it. Time's up in there anyway," Hartley said walking to the door letting Artemis out and getting hit on the head. The next ten minutes were spent trying to sedate said girl and Wally wondering why the rogues were screaming all levels of profanity. And he thought only Roy had such a colorful vocabulary.

'And speak of the devil,' he thought as the door opened and Roy was pushed into the small room yelling.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL!?" he roared. Wally tried not to laugh at his 'big brother'. But alas, Roy mad was typically funny. Roy turned his head in record time to see Wally, strapped to a chair laughing.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," he grunted getting down on one knee to get a better look at Wally's restraints. Seeing as the lock was small he settled for hitting the damn things multiple times. Wally was meanwhile thinking that if he had to have this weird day why couldn't Robin or Supes been here. At least Robin is a ninja and Supes could just rip the damn things off.

"It's official, you and Flash's rogues are third on my list of groups of people I hate."

"What's first and second?"

"Second is boy bands… First is idiotic rich people who joke and drink too much."

Outside the Room.

"Our baby… he's straight Hartley."

Hartley shrugged his shoulders.

"At least this one is nice to him, and has good choice in music," Piper said blushing slightly. James pouted.

"I have good choice in music too!" he whined. Piper just nodded and 'mm-hm-ed', "No really! You play all my favorite music!"

The Room.

"Seriously Lil' red, you need to stand up for yourself."

"Really? Obviously you have never had sociopath-driven family of criminals who are constantly dotting on you and being obsessive of your very well being."

Roy snorted.

"No one babies me," he said all tough.

"Except GA, BC, Rob, BM, my uncle-"

"Shut it squirt," he said lightly hitting Wally outside the head.

"AND TIME!"

With that the door opened a crack and a dart hit Roy in the neck making him fall to the ground unconscious. Mirror Master walked in and dragged him out. Wally raised a brow curiously.

"We learned from the _last_ archer."

Wally merely nodded his head. It was surprising how violent archers could be… but then again Ollie was surprising, where he was not threatening he was thick as a brick.

Outside the room.

"I don't know how many more of the interviews I can take," Cold sighed realizing how stupid this all seemed.

"Chill Cold," James said without realizing the pun, "We only have two more."

Cold sighed.

"Let's get them over with."

The room

Wally wasn't surprised when another girl was pushed into the room. Whatever the rogues were doing he would not forget any time soon. This girl though could give Roy a run for his money in scary and intimidating. She looked like a killer. She had hair that rivaled Artemis's own in length, it was pale as snow similar to her skin. She had what looked like a magnifying machine over her eye and dressed in all black. She gave him a wicked glare that Wally swore could put Batman to shame.

"Uh… Hello. Look I'm sorry for whatever the rogues did to get you here but," he said as a knife whipped passed his face and embedded itself in the wall behind Wally making him 'meep!'

"You… are Kid Flash," she said simply. She pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper. Wally paled.

"Will you sign this?" she asked.

"Wait? Come again?" he asked. Her cold eyes looked blankly at him.

"My brother Jericho is a fan," she responded in a monotone. Wally blinked.

"I'm kind of… restricted at the mom-"

He said as she crushed the restraints on his right hand. He mentally noted that if he made it out of here alive to introduce her to Superboy as a sparring partner. He felt the pencil being pushed into his hand and he made himself write a message to her brother on the paper from Kid Flash. She held no facial expression before she walked over to the door, picked the lock and walked out.

Outside the room

"Thank you for assisting in my efforts of procuring a signature for my little brother," the girl said as she glanced over the rogues.

"Any time Ravager," Boomerang said as she left. Everyone gave him a look.

"What? Not like she listens to 'er father," he muttered.

The room.

The next person to enter the room actually scared Wally more than the last girl. This one looked like the Joker.

Outside the room

"I thought you said she was Two-face's daughter."

"No… I said Mad Hatter."

"I thought it was killer Moth."

"I was told Brother Blood."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OUR BABY!" James cried as he ran and removed the Joker look-a-like from the room. He slammed the door shut and locked the door again. Just a moment later he was smiling again and walked over to the rogues.

"So! Who's next?" he asked innocently.

"No one. Just toss that bag of food in with him and then we'll have a little chat," Cold said pointing at a rather large cloth brown sack. James shrugged his shoulders and tried to drag it but it would not budge. He then tried to push it only to move it an inch or so.

"Hey why don't we have really strong people to move the bag?" he asked cocking his head slightly to the left.

"We is strong you runt," Boomerang snapped at the youngest rogue.

"Then why aren't you all carrying this bag?" he asked. Boomerang stood up and lifted it grunting a little.

"The 'ell you put in dis bag? A body?" he grunted walking over to the room and throwing it in.

"Naw. Just some Peanut butter sandwiches," Cold said.

"Some heavy sandwiches," James groaned.

The Room

Wally sighed and used his free hand to open the bag with what must have been his food only to see someone he had not seen in a while given odd circumstances of traveling between dimensions.

"Doreen?" he asked as the bag fell to the floor. She was like others who had entered the room before her, peculiar. She had short mousy like hair with an odd orangish-brown color. Two buck teeth that reminded him of a squirrel and two little markings beneath her eyes. She wore all black, but her most outstanding feature was her furry tail, "What are you doing here?"

She blinked at Wally three times before grinning, "You! You were that guy who ate pancakes with Logan!"

"Uh… yeah…"

"And who joined me in the crusade march of the squirrels! How are you!?" she cried happily.

"Fine. Confused but fine. Again, what are you doing here?"

"Well… that's kind of a funny story…," she said while having a nervous laugh, "Y'see I was out working with the squirrels in Central Park how to disassemble a car when all of a sudden, Spiderman crashes into the car we were taking apart because the _evil evil man_ appeared and started attacking. So I sent my squirrels at him and we fought for a while. He tried to shoot me and I gave him an atomic wedgie."

Wally's eye twitched for the poor mercenary. In truth the only person he could never seem to beat came in the form of a teenage girl with a squirrel tail.

"Anyway, he was eventually lying on the ground in a pulp when I saw this guy! He was real funny looking and had a cat on his shoulders like those cliché movie villains who really need a tan. I mean the guy's skin was blue. So I go up to him and offer him some of my tanning lotion to bring some color to his skin and he yells at me. And then I'm not in New York and I smell peanut butter and I found a bag full of nummy sandwiches and I got in the bag and I ate them," she said rather proud of herself. Wally smacked himself with his free hand.

"Alright baby Flash you don-"

Hartley stopped, his eye twitching seeing the Squirrelified girl in the room. He coughed gathering attention from other occupants in the building who fired their weapons chasing the girl out who ended up disappearing into a random portal that no one could really explain. James walked over to Wally and undid his other wrist.

"And this is why you are too young to date."

**I will write a chapter in anyone's honor who can name who the hero name of the last girl was and the name of either of her animal sidekicks. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't like smurfs," James pouted crossing his arms making Wally and Hartley look at him like he's crazy(er than normal).

"What brought this on?" Hartley asked knowing better than to let James simmer in his hatred for something and then do something that would embarrass the rogues. James looked at Hartley like he was crazy, grabbed him and dragged him into the hallway leaving Wally confused and hands glued to a video game controller.

"Smurfs want our baby," he hissed in Hartley's ear. Hartley thought for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head.

"You mean the witch boy."

"Yes! The demented smurf is after _our_ baby. And until Len gets back I will not be happy."

"Wait what? What did you do?"

"I told the other rogues about the smurf trying to steal our baby and they took a "road" trip to "look" for a little "stress" reliever. I don't know why they used all those quotation marks but it seemed serious."

Hartley just sighed. Long torturous discussion with a blue boy and his cat. Even though all that was going on in his head, he began wondering if he still remembered how to play little boy blue for tortures sake.

**Short and for one of the people who got it right… ALLY MARTON!**


End file.
